callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Intervention (weapon)
For the level "Intervention", see Intervention (Level). The CheyTac M200 Intervention is an American-made bolt-action sniper rifle designed by CheyTac LLC for long-range, soft-target interdiction. The Intervention system refers to a package including a range finder, computer, optics, and the rifle itself, called the M200. It is a bolt-action rifle using the proprietary .408 CheyTac round, intended to fall in between the .50 BMG and the .338 Lapua, both popular long-range rounds. The rifle is designed to be accurate even when equipped with a suppressor at over 2,000 meters. It has the world record for closest group at a very long distance. The .408 round the Cheytac Intervention is chambered for in this game is said to be the world's most accurate rifle round. It is considered to be one of the best sniper rifles ever made due to its balance of accuracy, range, and stopping power - most rifles sacrifice one or more of these qualities for another. In-Game Campaign In Single Player and Special Ops, the Intervention can kill any standard infantry or ghillie sniper with a single shot to any part of the body, even with a Silencer. It is found with either no attachments, a Silencer, or a Thermal Scope. Multiplayer There is quite a bit of comparison between this weapon and the Barrett .50 cal, as both weapons do the exact same damage in all situations. The Barrett's semi-automatic fire is useful in close quarter combat or when multiple shots are required. The Barrett's high recoil also resets slightly faster than the bolt action cycling of the Intervention, permitting a more rapid follow-up shot for disciplined shooters. However, many argue that the lower recoil of the Intervention allows the player to keep the sights on target after firing, and this is worth the extra fraction of a second. By the same token, this means more self-control is required with the Barrett to maintain the same level of accuracy. The Barrett also has double the magazine capacity and only has two thirds as much scope sway while breathing. The Intervention reloads much faster, as well as the fact that the Intervention has a slightly higher accuracy stat than the Barrett in-game. It is a common myth that the Intervention is the most accurate sniper because it is a bolt action and because the stat bars in the class creation screen say that it is the most accurate. This is not the case. In Call of Duty, all weapons except for shotguns are perfectly accurate while aiming down the sights. With snipers, this means that the shot will always hit the center of the crosshairs. A weapon's firing mode has no effect on accuracy in Call of Duty, and the stat bars shown in the class creation screen are inaccurate. The Intervention actually has the most idle sway while breathing, making it theoretically the least accurate sniper in the game. However, the bolt forces people to take their time while aiming and people believe that the gun is more accurate when it is really forcing them to be accurate. For this reason, a disciplined shooter will be just as accurate, if not more so, with a semi-automatic sniper as they would be with the Intervention. Weapon Attachments *Sniper Scope (default attachment, does not take up an attachment slot). *Silencer (Marksman I) (10 kills) *Heartbeat Sensor (15 kills with the Silencer attached) *ACOG Scope (Marksman II) (25kills) *Thermal Scope (20 kills while looking through the ACOG scope) *FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) (Marksman III) (75 kills) *Extended Mags (40 kills with bullet penetration while using FMJ) Image:Intervention 6.png|The Intervention. Image:sniperiron_4.png|Scope reticle Image:UrbanIntervention.png|Intervention with Thermal Scope and Urban Camouflage Trivia *The Intervention does not have an AN/PEQ-2. It is actually a computer targeting module with IR lasers to measure winds and trajectory of the gun,however the AN/PEQ-2 is used with the weapon's night vision sight.You can see it on all models in game except for the ACOG model. *The weapon has a greater and faster sway amount than any of the other sniper rifles found in the game. This is reminiscent of the R700 in Call of Duty 4, as they even share the same damage multipliers and status as bolt-action rifles. *The Intervention's real life magazine size is actually 7 rounds, not 5 rounds. *The Intervention makes a different noise in multiplayer than it does in Single Player or Special Ops. This does not apply when using a Silencer. *The Intervention has an extremely effective reload cancel when reloading from an empty magazine, because the ammo count on the HUD will refill as the magazine is removed, instead of when the new magazine is inserted. *The Intervention is the only bolt-action rifle found in Modern Warfare 2. *When reloading with the Heartbeat Sensor attached, the sensor is still fully visible. *In Multiplayer, on the bottom right of the HUD, the visual representation of the Intervention's magazine is the same as all other Modern Warfare 2 sniper rifles. In the Single Player and Special Ops modes, this visual is shown as 5 bullets, like the bolt-action sniper rifles of Call of Duty 4. *The real life usage of the Intervention is nowhere near as mobile as shown in the game; at over 31 lbs and more than four feet long it is an awkward weapon to carry and fire overhand, especially if the shooter is moving. Instead, just like the Barrett .50 cal, it is meant to be fired from a concealed, prone position often more than a mile away from its target. *When reloading, it is possible to see the words "PUSH" on the side. This can be seen easily in well lit areas. *The Intervention has a telescopic stock, with the stock folded in the bolt can still be cycled. *On the side, it says "C-975 INTERVENTION MOD-D type". *In Modern Warfare 2, the scope used on the Intervention is a Schmidt & Bender 3–12 x 50 PM II Military. *The Intervention was voted the best sniper rifle on the Military Channel, mainly for its high tech targeting system not used anywhere in Modern Warfare 2. *The Intervention holds the world record for best group at a distance, landing 3 bullets within 16⅝ inches (42 cm) at 2,321 yards (2,122 m) away. *In the intro of "Just Like Old Times", the Intervention is introduced as an anti-material rifle. In reality, the Intervention was designed and used primarily as an anti-personnel rifle, its capacity as an anti-material weapon being limited by the lack of incendiary/explosive ammunition in the .408 Cheyenne Tactical caliber, compared to the .50 BMG which was conceived as an anti-material round. *Because the Intervention is the only bolt action sniper in the game, it is often the favorite to no-scope with. This does not actually make any sense, as the Barrett's bigger magazine and higher rate of fire make it significantly better for no-scoping. *The Intervention is the easiest to get the "Perfectionist" challenge due the gun only has 5 rounds in the magazine Video thumb|350px|left|Intervention gameplay350px Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:American Weapons Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons